


Kinktober 2017

by LunarTea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Oviposition, Phone Sex, Shotgunning, Smut, Spanking, Undertail, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTea/pseuds/LunarTea
Summary: I decided to participate in Kinktober for this year. This year's running theme and inspiration is primarily fontcest. Comments are welcome!





	1. Day 1 - Spanking

Blue looked utterly adorable sprawled across his bed, cyan flush blooming across his cheekbones and chest heaving from the intense physical contact between the two skeletons. His tongue lolled out from his slack jaw, eyes gazing at the taller skeleton hovering above him hungrily.

“DON’T TEASE ME, FELL…” Blue half-moaned, his hand reaching up to Fell’s face only to be gently swatted away. Blue blinked at him in confusing, the haze of lust still fuzzing over his eyelights. “WH-WHA—MPHHH…“

Fell dipped down and claimed Blue’s mouth with his own, a hard kiss drawing the two together. Blue’s hands scrabbled to grip Fell’s ribcage, which earned a nice pained groan to grace his senses while strong arms slipped around his smaller frame and hugged him close. Their tongues danced within each other’s mouths, tasting and grazing every surface they touched. Fell’s hips ground down to the other’s, sinfully delightful squeals dribbling out between Blue’s gasps for air.

A few hot minutes passed, and Blue’s hands dropped away. Fell pulled back to catch his breath, pressing his forehead to Blue’s with a quiet _clack_.

“WHAT DID YOU THINK OF TODAY, SWEETHEART?” Fell purred.

Blue closed his eyes and nuzzled Fell’s cheekbones with his own. “BEST ANNIVERSARY YET.” His arms rose to wrap around the other skeleton, a smile crawling to rest upon his teeth. “HOWEVER…I WANT TO TRY SOMETHING NEW TONIGHT.”

This caught Fell by surprise, as every week or so Blue had requested they try something they hadn’t done before in the bedroom. Not to mention the few times he’d begged to indulge in the thrill of not getting caught…A blush heated his face at the thought. Intercourse was a private affair, and certainly not something to engage in under the booth while eating in public! “IS THERE ANYTHING WE HAVE NOT TRIED…?” He mused aloud.

Blue shifted beneath him, wriggling his body to slip lower and pressing a chaste kiss to Fell’s gleaming bulge straining against the tight leather pants hugging his waist. Fell’s breath hitched, the fabric beneath his hands groaned in his tightening grip. In a moment, Blue had maneuvered his body to roll to the side, an arm around Fell’s back and a knee resting beneath his floating ribs. The taller skeleton began to struggle.

“WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK—AUGH!” A loud _crack!_ echoed in the room as Fell’s ass was met with a slap. The hand over his spine held him down, ensuring no escape. “BLUE, WHAT—“ _Smack!_ “—ARE YOU—“ _Smack!_ “DO—OOohhh…” Every word that Fell managed to whine out, Blue’s hand met his posterior until the words dissolved into a needy moan.

“RUN THAT BY ME ONE MORE TIME, BABY?” Blue purred out, finger tracing heart shapes on the area he’d struck. Fell’s skull was nuzzled into the bed, a muffled murmur leaving his teeth.

“I ASKED YOU A QUESTION.” Blue stated with a little more force, hand raised in the air to deliver another blow. He’d never felt so dominant! Adrenaline rushed through his bones and sent tingles straight to his pelvis.

“HARDER…” Fell groaned, his blush furiously glowing as he tried stuffing his face as far into the mattress as possible.

Blue smiled wide, hearts flickering in his eyes. “AS YOU WISH.” His words oozed with lust as his hand swung down.


	2. Day 2 - Dirty Talk

Blue shifted uncomfortably in his bed, the blankets much too warm over his body. It didn’t really matter, he supposed, it was worth having an easy out if his brother walked in the room! Stretch had forgotten his bedtime story, so it freed up an extra hour…and what with Razz being completely invested in memorizing his boyfriend’s schedule, he was absolutely delighted when he found out the extra free time that Blue had. Blue couldn’t be mad, though.“YOU NICE AND WET FOR ME, SWEETHEART?” Razz’s voice on the phone shook him out of his thoughts. Blue swallowed hard and lifted the blanket, glancing down for a millisecond before dropping the covers. His face was completely flushed with a harsh cyan at the mere thought of such lewd things being spoken out loud, let alone to him!

 

“Y-YES…I’D LIKE TO THINK I AM.” Blue rubbed his knees together, bound and determined to keep his hands off himself at all costs. He wasn’t going to give Razz the satisfaction of knowing that he was hot and bothered, especially when he needed sleep!

 

But the extra time together wasn’t unwelcome…

 

“YOU TOUCHIN’ YOURSELF HEARING ME?” His voice dripped with heated lust, sending a shiver straight down to Blue’s pelvis. Blue shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts that flooded his mind. Thoughts of Razz teasing his puffy folds with his fingertip, or even worse, the wet head of his—No! He wanted to stuff his head in the pillows and scream.

 

“I CERTAINLY AM NOT.” His magic twitched at the very thought of stimulation.

 

“SO IF I TELL YOU I WOULD RATHER DRAG MY TONGUE ACROSS YOUR CLIT, THEN?” Blue refused to give him the satisfaction of a response. “OR WOULD YOU PREFER A MORE…FILLING EXPERIENCE? TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, MY COCK IS GETTING QUITE HARD JUST THINKING ABOUT—“

 

“RAZZ—“

 

“AND HEARING THOSE DELECTABLE MOANS—“

 

“—BABY—“

 

“FILLING YOU UP AND WATCHING OUR MAGIC MIX—“

 

“RAZZ, PLEASE!”

 

“MMM?” Razz purred out, his heavy breathing leaving the bare minimum to the imagination.

 

Blue huffed with frustration, tugging up his pajama pants and praying to the stars that they were enough to cover him.

 

“I THINK A HAND ISN’T AS GOOD A SLEEVE FOR THE REAL THING, DON’T YOU THINK?”

 

Razz groaned, muffled movements coming in through the phone.

 

“THE DOOR’S UNLOCKED FOR YOU. I’LL BE WAITING.”


	3. Day 3 - Oviposition

Blue sucked in his breath, legs quivering from exhaustion. Razz had the stamina to go for hours! Unluckily for him, he was on the receiving end…the sick satisfaction of being filled to the brim with his lover only to have it pulled from him and thrust back, it was wearing thin on him. He wanted to tell Razz to stop, but whenever he curled around Blue’s back to gaze into his eyes with lust-ridden passion…he couldn’t bear to bring it up. His hands gripped the blankets beneath him, helping stabilize him a bit as his knees quivered with exhaustion. He didn’t want to complain, but his ass was a little cold, Razz’s grip on his hips was beginning to hurt, and stars dammit the light was too bright in here—

 

Light?

 

Blue blinked hard and rubbed at his face, shielding his eyes from the harsh fluorescent lights from above. This wasn’t their bedroom. This wasn’t his bed. These weren’t his clothes. Blue wiggled to try finding solid ground rather than a bed, much to his dismay the straps holding down his legs didn’t budge. The thin paper gown covering his body did nothing to ward away the chilly breeze wafting through the odd room. As his eyes adjusted, he squinted and scanned the room. This…this was a hospital room.

 

He was in a hospital bed. What happened? He wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted to be with Razz and wake up with him…

 

“SWEETHEART, YOU’RE AWAKE.” Blues soul fluttered at the familiar voice, a slight blush painting his cheekbones when he remembered his dream. Razz walked to stand by his side, his hands covering one of Blue’s and stroking it comfortingly.

 

“RAZZ…HOW DID I GET HERE? WHEN CAN I GO HOME?” Blue tried his hardest to keep the whiny pitch out of his voice. He didn’t even feel hurt! There was no need for a hospital if the Magnificent Sans did not feel ill or hurt!

 

“SHH, IT’LL BE OKAY. I’M HERE.” Razz kissed his forehead and nuzzled his cheek on Blue’s. Blue felt a little better that his partner was here, but unfortunately the niggling confusion in the back of his mind refused to leave.

 

A mechanical whirring broke the hushed silence, Blue’s head snapped to attention in front of him. It almost looked like a silly metal gum ball machine. He would find it amusing if it weren’t uncomfortably close to the foot of his bed. Come to think of it, his knees were elevated. He tried moving any part of his legs, to no avail.

 

“RAZZ, WHY AM I STRAPPED DOWN?” Blue’s voice cracked with rising panic, an uncomfortable pulsing radiating from his pelvis. It didn’t feel right at all. He wanted to get out and away from this, this…whatever this room was! He didn’t even want to know what the machine was for!

 

Razz made no move to respond, drawing light circles on his lover’s palm. He laid a tender kiss to Blue’s cheek. An uncomfortable tendril swiped around Blue’s summoned entrance he didn’t know he had conjured, he couldn’t help but let out a startled cry and swat Razz’s hands away. He tried to grab Razz’s shoulders, body trembling with the machine closing in and his own fear driving him.

 

“RAZZ, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON. YOU DO KNOW, DON’T YOU??” A slick cylindrical object pushed into his folds, expanding slowly to allow his magic to reform with the stretch. Blue bit back a growl at the intrusion of his magic. Razz wouldn’t look at him. Blue tore his hand away from his lover, clawing at the gown covering his frame and finally tearing it open.

 

He gazed at the sight before him.

 

A clear tube ran into him, comfortably nestled dangerously close to his small summoned belly. A small round object popped out from the metal orb covering the bulk of the machine, rolling down through the tubes and poking at his entrance. The closer he looked, the more it looked like—

 

“…AN EGG?” Blue mused aloud, horror sinking into his bones. He didn’t agree to carry anything in him, heck, he and Razz hadn’t even discussed children yet! The egg was pushed through by a force behind it, slipping through him with ease and rolling into his belly. It would have almost looked cute, had it not been there without his consent.

 

“ONLY A FEW MORE TO GO, BABY. THINK OF THE POWER WE COULD BRING TO THE ROYAL GUARD. WE COULD TAKE BACK—“

 

“A FEW…MORE?” Blue couldn’t help the disappointment in his voice. Razz was in on this, and he knew all about it. But why wouldn’t he share this with the one going through all of this?

 

“ONLY NINETEEN TO GO.”

 

Blue’s soul sank.

 

“NINETEEN??”

 

Blue could feel his belly swell with the addition of new eggs being slipped inside him, he threw his head back onto the hard pillow and let the tears flow. His belly strained at the new mass it was forced to contain. His soul throbbed with sadness and confusion. His pelvis felt like it was splitting in two.

 

It hurt. He hurt.

 

Why?


	4. Day 6 - Erotic Asphyxiation

Papyrus arched his spine out, his brother’s tongue tauntingly gliding up his sternum. “shhhit, bro…you’re so good to me…” He writhed beneath Sans’s delicate touch, his brother’s fingers lightly grazing his ribs and driving him more than insane. He needed more than just touches! He wanted Sans to rub—

 

“PAPY,” Sans purred above him, his chin sinking to rest on his sternum, “I WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD.” A tremor ran down Papyrus’s spine.

 

“of course, little bro. you always make me feel good.” Papyrus cocked a brow bone at the smaller skeleton. His soul pulsed with warmth at their closeness. It was so hard not to roll him over and smother him with kisses, and drive him crazy with the same lustful touches he was suffering through at this very moment. Sans shifted and raised himself to straighten his back, resting on his knees. His pelvis sat comfortably right below Papyrus’s, a quiet spark of eager magic between their waists made the two skeletons shudder in anticipation.

 

“I WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD.” Sans repeated, his gaze shifting to avoid his brother’s. Papyrus frowned. What was he trying to say?

 

“uh…yeah, sans. you can.” He was at a loss for words. Here he was, sitting in his tank top and bed shorts being straddled by the only monster in the Underground that could make him genuinely smile, and Sans thought he needed to work harder to make him happy? What kind of response was he even looking for?

 

Sans’s magic flared to life around him, a glittery cyan fog surrounding his frame that looked unsure of what to form to. Papyrus opened his jaw to ask what he was planning, but was quickly silenced by the forceful click of their teeth together as Sans swooped down, his kiss dominating and demanding entrance. Papyrus gladly submitted, needy groans escaping his throat as Sans ground his pelvis down. He could feel his magic forming for his brother, a slick puffy entrance throbbing alongside the friction between the two. Feeling this heated connection, he wasn’t really surprised when a solid bulge rubbed over his clothed folds a few minutes later. Sans’s breaths were coming in heavy and labored, it seemed neither of them were too excited about the lack of closer touch.

 

Sans lifted his waist away for a moment, his shorts tossed carelessly away before he returned to his brother to palm the outside of his shorts. Papyrus was not having it, he jerked away from Sans and frantically fumbled with the zipper to his shorts. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed more, he craved the touch of his little brother swirling around the insides of his—

 

His shorts left his pelvis without his own effort. Sans had peeled them away from him with a patient smile on his face and gleaming hearts in his eyes. The magic that swirled about him still seemed endearing, curious, even. Was he planning on using that magic on him? Maybe a juicy set of tentacles to ravage him from the inside out, or maybe concentrated magic to stimulate his soul? The mere thought of it made his soul race with eagerness.

 

“sans?” He murmured, locking eyes with the smaller skeleton. Sans merely ran his tongue over his teeth hungrily, the bits of saliva left from the heated makeout lapped up in the cyan appendage’s path. What he wouldn’t give to have been on his face…Sans leaned forward, a hand cupping Papyrus’s cheek bone in his palm and rubbing his skull lightly with his thumb. The contact was welcome, and Papyrus closed his eyes to welcome and revel in the sensation. He’d be taken care of alright, if the tender strokes from Sans meant anything.

 

Suddenly, Sans’s hands wrapped around Papyrus’s throat, giving them a harsh squeeze. Papyrus’s eyes snapped open as his airways were cut off, his hands scrabbling at his brother’s arms to try getting him away from his throat. Sans had a sadistic smile painted on his skull, the magic that had swirled unformed had now solidified into a well-muscled ecto-flesh. It was clear the extra strength came from the hardened flesh. Papyrus had a million questions and no answers, his jaw twitching uselessly as Sans’s dick lined up with his more than welcoming pussy and thrusted inside without a moment’s hesitation. Sans’s thumb jolted slightly away from Papyrus’s throat as a result and he managed to take in a slight hiccup of breath, the relief vanishing as quickly as it had come. Panic was beginning to overtake him, the sensation of much-needed stimulation dulled by the lack of air flowing through him.

 

 _stars, please! sans, i can’t breathe! do you know what you’re doing?!_ Papyrus pleaded mentally as black fuzz began to creep into the edges of his vision. At this rate, he’d pass out! A bead of orange trickled from the corner of his eye from the failed attempts to choke in another breath. He wasn’t going to last much longer, even with his entrance being absolutely pounded like he’d wanted. Sans showed no signs of stopping, his gaze fixed on switching between his victim’s face, and the mixture of their colors as he entered and exited with each snap of his hips. Papyrus tried getting his attention, he begged with his eyes, another tear dribbled down his cheek as the inevitable loss of consciousness was rapidly closing in on him.

 

Sans’s hands left his throat suddenly, and Papyrus gasped much-needed air back into his system. The rush of ecstasy was incredible, pleasure coursed through his soul and the slower movement of his younger brother called his attention elsewhere.

 

“bro…” Papyrus whispered breathily, trying to find the right words. He was so close, the coil in his waist curling tighter and hotter within him as sensation crept back to him stronger than he’d felt in his life.

 

“PAPY, DID THAT FEEL GOOD? DID I HURT YOU?” Sans tilted his skull, genuine concern crossing his features. Papyrus just smiled, taking in a deep breath before responding with a harsh thrust upward to take in his brother as deep as he could.

 

“it felt amazing, sansy…now do me a favor, and choke me harder this time. all i wanna feel is you.”

 

Starlight glimmered hungrily in Sans’s eyes before his hands tightened around Papyrus’s neck once more.


	5. Day 13 - Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotgunning featuring the Honeymustard ship and also weed. 420 blaze it.  
> (I don't smoke.)  
> (also i'm sorry for updating late i have no excuse)

Stretch took a long hit of the blunt, letting the smoke swirl around in his ribcage before letting it wisp away through his nasal and eye sockets. Red raised a brow bone. “dude, that’s so weird…” He blinked and a grin tugged the side of his mouth. “lemme try.”

 

The taller skeleton simply shrugged, putting it to his teeth again. He closed his eyes and pointedly avoided looking at Red. Red made a grumpy huff, crossing his arms in a pout. He didn’t see what was so forbidden about smoking. It wasn’t like Stretch had a limited stash or anything. On the other hand…Boss would probably kill him if he smelled the devil’s lettuce anywhere in the house. He felt a bead of sweat dribble down his skull just thinking about the fit Boss would pitch and fall in it.

 

Red had about two seconds to comprehend the fingers under his chin tilting his skull upward, the teeth connecting to his own. His mind hazed over anyway, he leaned into it and opened his jaw to welcome it. A muted burn slipped down his throat as Stretch exhaled into his jaw, Red resisted the urge to cough and hack, what the fuck was this guy doin’?!

 

…And then he inhaled. Stretched pulled away slowly, watching him. Red merely sat there and wondered what the hell happened, and how can he make it happen again. His permanent grin twitched, a crimson flush blooming across his cheek bones.

 

“…what…wuzzat?” Red shyly tilted his gaze at the taller skeleton sitting next to him.

 

“you said you wanted to try, yeah?” Stretch chuckled, taking another drag and exhaling away from Red.

 

“i did. i liked it. i wanna do it again. uh. please?” He blinked, breathing deeply through his nasal cavity. His throat tingled pleasantly.

 

“‘m surprised that you don’t comment about us kissin’.”

 

“if every kiss is like that, then what if we fucked?” Red snickered to himself, knowing damn well none of that gay shit was going down in his living room where the fuck did those hands come from and why were they creeping down his pants?

 

“is that an offer?” The other skeleton purred deeply next to his skull, sending an eager shiver to his pelvis. Smoke wafted in the air around him, Red wasted no time trying to breathe it in. It felt like every whiff sent his body afloat, his mind numb and his magic lazily pulsing through his body. Was he still in his body, or was the ground tilting around without his soul inside? He let out a giggle. He wasn’t sure if it was funny or not, but he didn’t try to hold it back. Oh, was Stretch waiting for an answer? Shit. Use your words, Red.

 

“as long as your dick makes me higher than that weed shit i’m all fomffh—!”

 

After an hour of breathy kisses and wandering touches, Red accepted his offer.


End file.
